powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Pink
Psycho Pink of the Psycho Rangers was based on the brain wave patterns of Cassie Chan and was more than well aware of Cassie's tactics and weapons. She is also referred to as Pink Psycho Ranger - a variation on her in-show label. Biography During the event's of Shattered Grid, Lord Drakkon recruited Psycho Pink for the takeover of Corinth and the final battle on the moon. She almost killed Cassie but was interrupted by Astronema. When Astronema decided the Psycho Rangers would take on one Space Ranger at a time, Psycho Pink was selected to fight first. However, she went in a secret alliance with Psycho Yellow that ended abruptly when Yellow betrayed her. The Pink and Yellow Space Rangers used this to their advantage and defeated Psycho Pink. In her monster form, Psycho Pink was a plant-like monster, which a problem for the rangers when she steals the Mega Winger's Blaster. Fortunately, Psycho Pink was destroyed by the Mega Voyager's V3 Missile attack before She had a chance to steal the weapon as well. After being destroyed the first time, her spirit joined the Psycho Rangers into attacking the Space Rangers at Secret City. She was digitized and sent to an unknown planet. When the Psycho Rangers returned in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and were destroyed again, Pink was the only Psycho to survive, and then launched a new attack to claim the Pink Ranger powers. She managed to destroy the Pink Space Ranger's Astro Morpher with the Savage Sword, and while Psycho Pink fought the Space and Galaxy Rangers in their Megazords, the Pink Galaxy Ranger managed to destroy the Savage Sword and save the Pink Space Ranger at the cost of her own life. She turned into her plant monster form again and was finally defeated by combined efforts of both the Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord, which can send her down to the Shadow World. Arsenal *Psycho bow *Savage sword Gallery Psychopink.jpg Psycho Pink.png Psycho-Pink-Shattered-Grid.jpg|Psycho Pink, along with Psycho Blue, after being recruited by Lord Drakkon. Notes * It should be noted that Psycho Pink was the first Psycho Ranger to be destroyed during In Space, but the last one to be destroyed during Lost Galaxy. * She is the only Psycho Ranger and the first villain to kill a Ranger, even if the death was only temporarily. * She is supposedly the most lethal of the Psycho Rangers, given she seems to be the most power-hungry and tempered. Though it is possible that one could argue this with Psycho Red. Appearances * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink See Also References Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:PR Villains Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Psycho Rangers Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Traitors Category:Power Rangers Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Masterminds